


Samsara

by thatwritersdream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritersdream/pseuds/thatwritersdream
Summary: Their names never remain the same, but their appearances always will. Kwami's are merely memories of their holder's past lives, waiting to bring them peace at last. Reincarnation/AU! Oneshot





	Samsara

**To be honest, I had this one shot in my head for so long and could never figure out how to write it. I always liked this idea, and I hope you guys do too, so here you go.**

**This is a one shot :)**

* * *

Miraculous, by definition, meant occurring through divine or supernatural intervention, or manifesting such power. It was a definition Master Fu had to fully agree with, because the things he's seen, the things he's come to know were truly miraculous. 

It wasn't a lie when he told Marinette Dupain-Cheng that he was the sole guardian of the miraculous, he merely with held all the information. It was true the others were now dead. Yet it was a lie he told her about her being a chosen. She was a part of Tikki, and Tikki would always be apart of her, just how Plagg would be apart of Adrien. They  _were_  the heroes, the guardians of humanity. 

It was miraculous how the world worked, and how it could be so unfair and cruel to the ones who had been serving their ancient purpose for centuries. The secrets of the book, it was one Marinette knew fully how to read, had she had her memories. 

"When do you think the time will come, Master?" Wayzz asked, looking over the shoulder of the last letter he had gotten from Ladybug in her pervious life.

_Master Fu,_

_I want to thank you fully for everything you have done for us. I don't understand where we messed up in this life, nor do I understand where the peacock and butterfly miraculous  have gone. It's my fault, I should have had a better grip on them. One second, it really did change everything._

_I lost my family, and I don't know how to live with this guilt, but you and I know what I must do._ _With this letter, you will find  the miraculous of the Bee, Turtle, Fox, and Ladybug. I put them away already, and I know they will be in capable hands to keep them safe until the time is right._

_Thank you. Until we meet again._

_-Bridgette_

"When the time is right Wayzz, we will know."

* * *

It was a winter night the first time his green eyes found hers from across the circle they sat in with the monks. Even from under the hood of her robe, he could tell she had the most beautiful blue belled eyes he had ever seen in his life. They were clearer than the skies, but held as much wisdom as the ocean's waters.

In that room, it was just the two of them, each with an item that held the most meaning to them. Each one of them hand selected from the Order of the Guardians and brought to the Shaolin Temple in China.

"Both of you will serve a cause, by offering your life and soul to the gods, and in return they will make you two the few that can protect humanity." 

It was an honor to be chosen by the gods, to be their embodiment of the yin and yang. It was a responsibility their family was proud of them for taking, for giving up their normal lives to train in the secret arts, to learn new things and gain wisdom. 

"Everett, please stand and present yourself and your item." Monk James had instructed, looking over at the other young adult in the room. "Francis, be prepared."

Francis's green eyes could only watch through the flames as the beautiful young women across from him stood. Her hood fell back to reveal the longest black hair he'd ever seen that reflected blue from the fire light. Her complexion was like the most perfect porcelain he'd ever seen in his life, which said something since he was from a family of higher status. 

Everett paid no mind to the other man she'd come to know, a man she'd have as a partner in this new world they were entering together. She stood, for a moment and let her hair free as she held the box that contained her grandmother's most precious earrings. Kneeling down in front of the flames, to where she could almost feel the flame on her skin, she looked upwards at the heavens and closed her eyes. 

"I call to the Goddess, Nammu, to lead us her power and her strength to protect man kind with our lives. To bind us to our duties for eternity, that I, Everett Deneau and, " She pauses, looking over at Francis with an expectant look.

"Francis Auclair." He offered quickly, feeling like an idiot for not paying attention one hundred percent.

"Swear with our bodies, our souls, and everything we are, that we will serve the sole purpose of protecting humanity and sacrifice what we must."

She stopped softly, looking up at Monk James with a fearful look and with doubt that Francis will never forget. Yet she didn't flinch when he tilted her chin up, looking her in the eyes were her pride was shinning through. 

"For one to be reborn, they must burn to ashes. This is a sacred ground that is blessed." Monk James says, and with a quick motion, Everett was laying on the floor in a pool of blood and a gash on her throat. " _Samsara."_

Francis cried out, suddenly feeling weird about this all, and then there was a sharp pain and then nothing. 

Waking up, Francis was being shaken by a panicked Everett. She was confused, as was he since he clearly saw her die, well murdered. She was stumbling over words, and saying how they were completely alone in the temple now. It was then Francis grabbed her by her cheeks, stopping her words and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We will figure this all out together." He promised her, gaining her trust right then in there as she relaxed. 

"We can help shed some light on that!" 

Plagg and Tikki had identified themselves as kwami's, pieces of both Everett and Franics that would be their constant. They explained that when Everett offered their lives up to the Goddess Nammu, she decided to birth two new gods. One of Creation and one of Destruction, Everett and Francis, the yin and yang of humanity. Physical forms of balance.

"You two will live multiple cycles of life." Tikki went to explain. "Immortal, in a sense, that you will never truly die, but more of being reincarnated. Once you die, you will be reborn and if the kwami's are needed to help you two bring balance to the world, then you two will find each other." Tikki smiled at the two, knowing in that moment they were star crossed lovers. 

"Will our memories stay in tack that we remember our pervious life?" Everett inquired.

Plagg shook his head, "No, that will be unlocked when Tikki and I are back with you two. If you were to die, be born and the world be at peace, then we will remain in a dormant state with a Guardian." 

Children of Nammu, that was what Everett and Francis now were and they got into the groove pretty quickly. In fact, as the days went on as they trained in the temple with the Monks, who came back after it was explained they had to give the two gods space so they would grow closer. Everett revealed that her mother had just passed away, and her father had decided it was best to sent her off to the temple. They had chosen her because of how she was outgoing and looked for the best in everyone. 

Francis had revealed that he was a lonely man who had nothing but bad luck growing up. He lost his mother younger and his father was very mean and abusive. It was one day a Monk had come up, saying he sensed greatness and redemption in him and that was all he ever wanted. Someone to believe in him.

For years they worked along side one another, and they grew close. At first Everett hated his cat puns with a passion, but eventually they grew on her like Plagg's cheese grew on Tikki, his sugar-cube as he says. It was tough to get into the groove, but that first life cycle they lived their lives peacefully in the temple and they learned.

Everett even started a book that would travel with them, a book that would contain all their past lives and more. A book for the miraculous, creating spells to help transformations for certain situations. She was after all the goddess of creation for a reason.

She even went to explain to Francis that she had created other miraculous, other kwami's in a dormant stage that would be awakened if they were to ever need help. 

"I don't know why I did it, but a voice in my head told me so." Was all she said, and both  Tikki and Plagg new it was  Nammu talking to Marinette as a prophet would.

For twenty years, Everett and Francis lived happily in the temple and that was until they were murdered once again by a monk who believe the world was going to be under attacked killed them by poisoning their food, so they would be reborn and be young enough to fight with good senses.

 _"Samsara."_ Had been the last thing they heard as they choked on their own blood.

* * *

The year was 1250, where the world was on the verge of vitalizing with promise. History was in the making, and they both knew that as they took on a planation in the village they lived on. In this lifetime, they went by the names of Claire and Kol. 

How they got into this situation was beyond her, but she knew it was because Kol tried to help. They tried to do their duties but with the time and the age, people weren't so welcoming. They didn't want the help of two people who seemed to have more power, more control. That was something Claire had realized early on, and she tried to warn Kol so adamantly but the stubborn blonde wouldn't listen.

Now he was tied to a wooden totem pole, wrist bound behind him while the others in the village gathered up around with their fire. 

"May I be allowed to say goodbye to my husband?" Claire asked the leader of the village, who's brown eyes bore into her blue with such an intense look, yet she was given the nod of approval to bid her lover a final farewell.

Walking up to where he stood, she couldn't help but swallow her heart seeing him in such a state and realizing that this wasn't a gift, what Nammu had given them, but a curse. They were never allowed to be happy for more than a short period of time. Once they found happiness within each other, death always followed shortly after. 

When her blue eyes came into his eye sight, he couldn't help but take in her appearance. Sweat covered her face, making it shiny with oil. Her dark hair strands where sticking out of place, matted with some dirt, and while her dress was dirty she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even looking like she went to hell and back.

"I told you to stay home." She whispered, cupping his face while the tears pooled into her blue eyes. "You stupid cat, what I am going to do with you?"

He couldn't help his small grin, despite the circumstances. "Keep me on a tighter leash in my next life, M'lady."

A small laugh left her lips, a laugh that sounded like her heart breaking and broke his own. He would admit it was his own fault he was here, and if he minded his own business then they could have been happy. Yet they had a purpose and a job to do, even if it meant losing each other over and over again to only meet again. These people, they have their one lives and they had many yet to have lived.

Deep in his heart he believed that eventually they would get their time to be happy and be in love to live out their days until the very last.

"We both know that isn't ever going to happen." She gave him the smallest smile she could muster up, leaning up to kiss him with the upmost love she had ever kissed him with. He swore he could feel her very soul pouring into his, yearning for it to never end.

How he wished he could hold her the moment he felt her tears on his cheeks, wished he could take her away. Only he would never take back how he saved those innocent people from the unfair rage of this leader that taken over his home and his village. Killed children. It was a time that neither Ladybug or Chat Noir were welcomes or wanted, but seen as the enemy.

She only pulled away for a second, her breath lingering on his lips as she pulled away fully but her hands never left his face as she looked into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you more, Ever." His voice is soft, but it holds the reassurance and persuasion he know she needs to hear. "I'm not scared."

She cupped his cheek one more time, forehead touching his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple as if saying  _it's all going to be okay_ , and let her head fall to his shoulder as she looked over, sniffling as the tears escaped her eyes sliding his ring of his finger with one hand and while his soft pained moans hit her ears. 

"You're going to be okay." Her voice cracked, heartbreaking at doing this. "You're okay, Chaton."

"Thanks, Princess." Were the last whispered words she heard from him as his body slumped slowly, letting her know that her partner was now gone.

Stepping back, tears still ran down her cheek as she held the small knife in her hand that was now stained in his blood. It was the first time she had ever killed someone, and for it to be her partner, her lover- it broke something inside her. 

"Claire." Tikki's soft voice called her, snapping her back into reality and hearing the angry shouts of protest. 

It was then Claire booked it, running through the woods as fast as she could before transforming with Tikki into Ladybug to swing off into the night. It was a hard life time, with haunting nightmares of Kol's face and how warm her hand was with his blood. 

She didn't make it past the first year with her grief before holding both boxes of the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, softly whispering, " _Samsara."_

_The world in this time period doesn't need us anyways._

* * *

May 1693 was the hardest year for the Ladybug miraculous holder, the hardest year for Inori Kiryu, who had to hide Tikki. Adam Marcus, the holder of the cat miraculous and Plagg and the newest reincarnation of Francis.

"I wish we could just do what we were given the purpose of doing." Inori muttered, drawing different things in a big leather bound book and doting things in an ancient language. 

Marcus sighed, leaning his head on the top of her head. "You know why it's dangerous for us to even think of transforming now. Especially when anyone could be called a witch and burned at the stake. It's better to keep a low profile."

She couldn't help the little sigh, but a twitch of a smile on her lips seeing Tikki grab a cookie from a tray she had set out and Plagg munching on cheese. The expensive kind he liked wasn't cheap and he was too impatient to let the cheese olden before eating it. This was her little family, and she was okay with that.

Tikki had finally told her that neither she or Marcus could have children, and it was because they were technically gods and immortal. They got to live forever, and in exchange for that they lost their ability to have children. It made her cry, and he had to comfort her but they understood why they couldn't have kids with their life style. They had to focus on the people, on who needed help and not on themselves. 

"These time periods get worse and worse as the clock ticks away." She uttered out, looking up at the blonde who stood behind her. It was true, because as much as they wanted to help people and be who they were, society wasn't accepting them as of now, and because of that it lead to their premature deaths.

Sure they were able to be reborn, but without the aid of Tikki and Plagg, then they were only human. They bleed, felt pain, ate food, and functioned normally. Which meant they died very human too, just not always in a humane way. In fact, the longest either one of them had lived was maybe twenty seven, and then it was off to the next life. 

Since if one of them died, the other would die slowly after. It was taxing to try to protect people alone. 

It wasn't unexpected when the two lovers took a stroll, her arm looped in his and the two smiling as they spoke looking very much in love. When they first started out, she couldn't take him, nor did she think she'd ever come to love him as much as she did. Loved him as much as believing that if she could, she would give the world to him. 

In fact, he was the world to her at least. Every moment she cherished, and she fought for their love. It wasn't easy, living your five hundredth life cycle, but eventually you lost count. It became meaningless to try to deny what they felt, because they wanted to love each other and live normal for once. Settle down and watch the world as it move forward, despite everything be so horrible.

For the bad times, there was good times, a balance. 

What was unexpected was when a man yelled out "Witch!", and pointed at Inori, who sent Marcus a panicked look. They may have died before, but nothing can prepare you for being killed. 

"Marcus, don't." Inori muttered, grabbing his arm slightly tighter beFORE RELEThey couldn't both afford to get accused of being a witch, of having magic they believed was from the devil. It was a fate that she understood was already sealed, this time it would be her that had to go first and it was all because of religion.

By now there was a crowd around them, all glaring at Inori disapprovingly, as if she was a piece of trash on this earth. By now she had removed her earrings, and muttered the magical words that would protect Tikki until their next reunion and keep them safe from others. 

" _Samsara_." She felt the weight of the jewelry box leave her hands, and a tear slid down her cheek as the air left her lungs.

She didn't fear death, no, she feared the pain and loneliness that he would bare. By now they understood their role in this life, that they had a part they had to play. They were to keep their kind safe, to protect humanity of those who caused harm. As Ladybug and Chat Noir they aided in the defeat if multiple historical events unknowingly, and some did cause death.

It was a hard choice to make, when it came to who live and who died, but to maintain the balance in the world they had to make sacrifices. She highly believed that it was karma and a punishment that they would never be happy, or get to be in love very long before something went wrong.

As much as a couple they were, it never felt more like a partnership of work. It was in the little moments they stole a kiss or shared a glance when she truly felt in love, and those pure moments were rarer as they days. She smiled sadly at him, and she had  only one  single wish to stay by his side. Only she had to go now and he had to stay.

"The witch must have put this man under her spell. He seems to be breaking out of a trance." One of the other woman says, her hand softly touching Marcus in a way that didn't rub Inori the right way. That woman was always pinning after Marcus, so it was hardly a surprise she tossed Inori to the wolves with a single lie.

He could only take her sight in one last time, not sure when he'd see her again in the next life. They were born in pairs, so if she died then she would remain in limbo until he died as well and then their cycle began again. So he drank in her dark, long locks of hair and looked into her alluring blue eyes that only held more wisdom over the years, and then he officially sealed her fate.

"Witch!" He cried out, flinging himself away from her when he just wanted to hold her. "She put me under a spell, wanting a lover and my eyes!"

She could have snickered, but she remained impassive and played the role she had to. Smirking at him, she could only flick her eyes to the others, who looked as if they wanted to off her right then and there.

He watched as they grabbed her roughly, watched as she cried out in pain for being handled in such a rough matter and he wanted nothing more than to kill everyone in this room for hurting her as so. He wouldn't be able to save her from the burning like she had done for a him a few life cycles ago, no, he had to stand there and watch as the towns people of Roanoke gathered with their flame torches and pitch forks.

_"Burn the witch!"_

_"Burn the witch! Let the fires of hell swallow her up and pray that the Lord forgives her sins and allows her peace."_

_"Burn in hell, witch!"_

He wished he could have tuned all the vile things out, but he couldn't. He couldn't tune anything  out, just watched her getting tied just like he had. Her blue eyes found his, and she mouthed one little thing that twisted his heart.

_"I love you. I'm not scared."_

He could only mouth back one thing as well,  _"You're going to be okay, Princess."_

The pain he felt in his chest as he watched the people pour gasoline over her was something he couldn't describe. It was inevitable, he would lose her in this life but he would see her again. Yet it didn't make seeing her die any easier. Only he didn't even get that as the woman, Elena, who turned Inori in came and pulled him away.

"Come now, we must get you to see the presit to make sure you are well again." Elena pulled him easily, a grieving man who watched an innocent get burned.

"There's a special place for people like you in hell." He muttered darkly, ripping his arm away from Elena's grip, nearly shaking from anger. "Disgusting woman."

Yet as he turned to go back, his partner's cries echoed out as they tossed a match onto her gasoline soaked body, crying as she was burned at the stake for doing nothing more than protecting the very people who killed her.

* * *

Centuries passed since the last time Tikki and Plagg had been called on to awaken the heroes they lived by and the world was okay. It had been a few lifetimes, but never did they meet and it threw the balance off. The kwami's wrote it off as times were changing, so circumstances were as well.

Then they met Bridgette and Felix, who were born in the same city and grew up not far from one another. It seems that the Order of the Guardian's had been getting killed off one by one, and thus the heroes had been called to save the last one and see what was going up.

It was different this time, because they didn't know each other at first glance like how they did before. It threw the kwami's off, but they worked with it and tried to push them too each other. Bridgette pinned after Felix hard, always wanting his attention and he merely ignored her. Yet as the roles reversed when Felix was Chat and Bridgette was Ladybug, he pinned after he and she ignored him.

This was the shortest time they lived, giving their lives at the ripe age of 17. It was a new time, a new world and maybe that was why it was so different. If they had first remembered then maybe they could have prolonged their lives but instead they figured it out at the end. This time the enemy had been someone who she trusted with the peacock brooch, and it was used for the wrong reasons.

It had been the first time she called upon the help of Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee. It had also been the first time she miscalculated the situation and cost lives, and it broke Bridgette. When she regained her memories, she flew into Felix's waiting arms and cried her eyes out about how stupid she had been.

"They didn't know how to fight, they don't have the experience!" She broke with sobs, and in the end it was because she had been distracted that cost Felix his own life.

She hadn't been paying attention, thinking of the others as she fought with anger. Her emotions were all over, getting her better judgement and then she heard Chat Nori's yell and felt herself get shoved.

She had been quick to look back, crying out when she saw that Chat had been hit in the stomach from the blast and landed on a point of a fence, going right through his right side, no doubtingly pericing a lung.

" _Samsara."_ Was all she heard, watching him slowly transform back to his civilian body and his miraculous disappear back to the safe confinements if Master Fu's home. Master Fu, the lovely guardian and old man who was the last of his tribe.

"Until next time." She whispered, and then her eyes hardened on the woman who disappeared with the brooch, and Bridgette never saw it again.

For three months she blamed herself, despite what Tikki had said. It was her fault, and it would always be her fault giving inexperienced civilians a task so much greater than them, even if they were deemed worthy to wield the given miraculous. She had taken away a son and two daughters from their families, and caused more people more pain in their wake. 

_Master Fu,_

_I want to thank you fully for everything you have done for us. I don't understand where we messed up in this life, nor do I understand where the peacock and butterfly miraculous have gone. It's my fault, I should have had a better grip on them. One second, it really did change everything._

_I lost my family, and I don't know how to live with this guilt, but you and I know what I must do._ _With this letter, you will find the miraculous of the Bee, Turtle, Fox, and Ladybug. I put them away already, and I know they will be in capable hands to keep them safe until the time is right._

_Thank you. Until we meet again._

_-Bridgette_

She folded the letter, left it on his desk and turned towards Tikki with a sad smile. "Until next time, Tikki."

"It's too soon! He wouldn't want you to give in so easily, please Bridgette." Tikki pleaded, nuzzling her holder in hopes to convince her to stay a bit longer. "What about your family?"

Bridgette just smiled sadly. "They will be okay, Tikki. I know something is going to happen soon with the brooch and butterfly miraculous being lost, and that means Chat Noir has to be here with me, and he's not here. I have to fix that."

Tikki was tired of seeing her so unhappy, so let down so many times. She deserved the world, but the world was a cruel place. "I'm wishing you happiness in the next life."

She couldn't help but smile, booping Tikki softly. "I have a feeling about the next one, and no matter what Tikki, I love you. Can I ask you a favor though?"

Tikki was quick to nod, "Don't let us remember right away. I want to fall in love all over again and have a chance at being happy with him." Bridgette says softly. 

"I'll only give you your memories when it's vital." Tikki promises, happy to do this for her. "I want you happy, with everything you two have been through. Fighting for civil rights, human rights, to save innocent people, you deserve something of your own that is long term."

Bridgette's eyes watered, "In honest truth, I can't breath knowing he's not here and I know it's selfish if I leave the people without a protector, but I can't focus."

"You two will find each other. You always do, without me or Plagg helping." Tikki reminded, earning a little laugh.

"Thank you Tikki." Bridgette says, kissing Tikki's little head softly. "Until next time."

Tikki watched as Bridgette walked away, a sad smile on her face.  _"Samsara."_  Tikki whispered, going back into the miraculous box to her dormant stage and praying to her gods that this time they could be happy. 

* * *

Being mad at him, it seemed wrong to her and she didn't like this feeling of doubt that clouded her senses. She was Ladybug now, she wasn't supposed to be so doubtful about everything and yet here she was doubting everything in her path. 

Then there was the fact that he was Chloe's friend, so that meant he was like her right? Despite him being the son of her favorite fashion designer who happened to also be her icon? The world was a funny thing indeed, doing this weird thing.

She knew it was silly to be mad over a piece of gum on her seat, and unfair not to hear him out about it but she honestly just couldn't swallow her pride. Marinette didn't know why she was acting like this, as if the reason to be mad went down deeper than she understood, but it was there and it wasn't going away despite her efforts to try to see fair reasoning.

Out right ignoring the blonde when he greeted her had been simple enough, turning away with her head held high with a huff. She didn't see his disappointed look, or the way his shoulders slumped.  She didn't see him ask Nino for help, or the way he glanced back at her for a mere moment. No, she didn't notice him at all besides the fact he was Chloe's friend.

Walking out of  Françoise Dupont,  Marinette was surprised to see that the sun was away and rain fell from the sky. It put a damper on her mood, but it was what it was. Well that's what she told herself as she stood there for a moment wondering how exactly she was going to get home. Walk with her back pack over her head or run there?

It was fate as Adrien walked out, ready to meet Gorilla at the car when he saw her standing there. For a moment, just a single moment she seemed  as familiar as a distant dream that he couldn't quite grasp but knew was there.

"Hey." He greeted, feeling nervous as he did so. It wasn't just the fact that he didn't have any real social skills, due to the fact that his father kept him homeschooled all these years, and it also seemed Chloe didn't have the greatest reputation with people. He really just wanted a friend, someone to rely on.

He got a taste of that as Chat Noir with Ladybug, but he needed that with Adrien. He needed a friend for himself. Of course he had Nino as of now, but there was this void that the other male wasn't filling. It was weird to Adrien that something in him kept urging him towards Marinette, telling him that she would fill the void he'd been yearning to fill for as long as he could remember.

Yet when Marinette was quick to turn away grom his greeting, Adrien couldn't help but feel hurt and discouraged as he looked down feeling like a kicked puppy. Determined, he wasn't leaving here, not without trying to fix things with her first at least. 

In that moment he opened his umbrella and he began to seemingly walk towards his car. "I just only wanted you to know that I was trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear." There, he finally told her as he looked over at Marinette, Nino should be proud he worked up the courage to try to get forgiveness for something he didn't even do.

Marinette wasn't sure what to really say, because she had been so sure she figured Adrien out. Apparently she had been more than off, simply stereotyping him for not only being Chloe's friend but some snobbish rich kid. She'd admit that was wrong of her, and it was something she had to work on.

"I've never been to school before. I've never had friends." Adrien sighed, looking over his shoulder at her still. "It's all sorta new to me." He offered her an apologetic smile, turning to face Marinette completely and put the umbrella above her to block the rain from falling onto her.

An unspoken peace offering. 

A light pink flushed onto Marinette's cold and pale cheeks, blue eyes meeting green and in that moment it was as if time had stopped. To Marinette, he had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Green eyes that reminded her of the freshest grass in early spring, that held kindness and so much familiarity that she instantly trusted him in a way she couldn't describe.

The same way she knew Chat Noir would be her most trusted partner the moment she met him, despite his puns she dislikes so much.

To Adrien, she had the most beautiful blue belled eyes he had ever seen in his life. They were clearer than the skies, but held as much wisdom as the ocean's waters. He knew these eyes from somewhere, and just couldn't  _remember_.

Slowly, Marinette lifted her hand to take the umbrella from him, her slender fingers touching his skin for a moment, hesitantly and pulled away slightly when she felt a shock. Where had she seen this boy from before? Quickly she took the umbrella from Adrien to avoid further embarrassment, but luck wasn't on her side as the umbrella closed around her.

Yet the sound of his laugh, it brought Marinette peace and a sense of joy knowing he was happy. That she caused him to smile as she saw when opening the umbrella slowly and peeking out from underneath. She couldn't help the little laugh that left her own lips.

"See you tomorrow." Adrien bid his farewell, turning to walk to his car with Marinette standing at the stairs with his umbrella and watching as he got in, completely missing the red kwami that flew out from the pink purse as Marinette started stuttering.

God,  _why_  was she stuttering? 

"Jeez, why am I stammering?" Marinette had to actually ask herself, causing Tikki to giggle.

"I think I might have an idea." The little kwami giggled, zipping around to nuzzle Marinette's cheek as she ducked slightly from embarrassment. 

On the other hand, Plagg was teasing Adrien. "First day of school and we already have to love birds."

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head completely unaware of the fond smile on his lips that the black kwami knew all to willingly. "Whatever, she's just a friend." He paused, green eyes lighting up as he realized what he called Marinette, a friend. He had a friend. 

The one thing both kwamis were glad of was the fact that now the two were back on the same track, and that in this lifetime eventually they would remember their past lives. Eventually they could do what they were supposed to do, because the truth was Ladybug and Chat Noir were cursed to live forever fighting for humanity, and when that life cycle ended a new one begun.

Tikki hoped they could enjoy this one time around, seeing last time didn't end very well. She had a feeling though, this time round as she saw Plagg look at her in the distance as the Agreste car sped away with a soft smile, that there was a chance for her chosen to live a happy life. Even if she lost the ability to have children long ago, she could live her life out and be  _happy_. 

It was just hard seeing Adrien have to be so lonely and lost without his memories of her, at least for Plagg. It didn't help that every time he was reborn, it was the same story. Until he met her, and then things changed, just like how they were now. There was that luster in Adrien's eyes, the same luster when he fell for Everett as Francis. 

Instant familiarity he knew Adrien would push through and remember. Just like how Tikki asked him to let things be, due to Marinette's past life's request, wait for to give them their memories back. He'd give her that wish too, if it meant Adrien could be happy as well.

From the distance, Master Fu stood under his own umbrella as he watched the scene played out, glad that everything seemed according to plan. 

"Very good choice, Master." Wayzz says, proud to see the two new Ladybug and Chat Noir.

There was only one thing Master Fu could say as he chuckled, looking over at the girl who watched her new friend drive away, "Those two were made for each other."

It was true, because by definition, Samsara means the cycle of death and rebirth to which life in the material world is bound. No matter what life they lived, Adrien and Marinette would always find each other. Social status, distance,  identity nor time held meaning for the lovers. They could find each other despite their names, with or without their memories.

The love between the Lady and her black cat was something truly timeless and sacred.

Even if they were cursed, they had each other.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this!!! I had a fun time writing this idea out for such a while, and in the future I might rewrite some parts but for now I'm satisfied.**

**Thank you for reading!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
